


Dark Paradise

by GloriaRose



Category: Drágóneer
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, F/M, Haters gonna hate, Step-siblings, The Logan fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaRose/pseuds/GloriaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Logan Valente and he’s my brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this short Logan fiction to my fellow Logan shippers @kitkat and @Akira <3  
> And to its awsome creators both @honeymichie and @Aera :))))

The first thing i can see as young child and truly recognize, is the face of the one i always follow around and after. The one that gives me those gentle kisses on my baby cheeks and who lifts me up and heartily swirls me around. He’s also the one that gives me his own soft cotton candy and who plays with me.

_His name is Logan Valente and he’s my brother._

 “Ellenia” he almost screams out, but really can’t to the laughter that spills out from his mouth at the same time. “Logan, Logan” I say giggling out but still running away from him, not caring about the acing in my knees or that I am almost out of breath.

The sky is bright and the sun just shines, but there is no stopping here even if I know that Logan could grab on to me, any time he actually wishes to do so. Since he’s both older and faster… but still he doesn’t, not now at least and I am in turn going to drag it out as much as I can because in a game of chase and take, one doesn’t just give up.

When Logan finally grabs my arm, and drags me down with him on to the green grass and begins tickling me. I can’t stop laughing until he’s satisfied.

When he’s done tickling me he lays himself down beside me and for a moment we just stare at each other in silence, since were both exhausted. But then again maybe it’s not only because were exhausted, maybe it’s because were so close.

Sometimes for me, if not always it feels painful if Logan isn’t close by especially when I can’t see him or look at him whenever I want. The thing with my brother is that not only do I adore everything about him but when his glacier blue eyes meets my green ones, I can feel thousands of butterflies flapping inside my stomach, wanting to get out as my cheeks turns a soft shade of pink.

Not wanting to think more about my embarrassing feelings, I quickly brush my hand thru my brother’s dark black hair and give him a brilliant smile, still with my eyes locked on to his as he begins to do the same to my sandy blond locks but with a tint of redness staining his cheeks.

When I press closer towards him and put my arms around him, Logan nervously shutters out my name but doesn’t object as I in turn close my eyes. The last thing I feel as I fall asleep is Logan hugging me to his chest and kissing me softly on my cheek.

_After that beautiful day, time simply flies…_

Me and my brother are inseparable, he takes me to school and from school with me holding on to him as he steers his horse. We also do everything together, just like when we were children but now with more intense gazes and touches, all from the hugs between us to the way Logan holds my hand and the way my eyes linger on him.

On a dark night Logan wakes me up and quietly carries me out from our parents’ house, since as he put it “Ellenia don’t fight me on this, you weigh nothing, and it’s faster this way”

Walking for a while carrying me, Logan ignores my questions as he instead smiles the whole time and tells me to close my eyes gently. At last he stops in the forest and lets me down to my feet. Once on the ground I can’t help but gasp at the sight in froth of me as hundreds no thousands of fireflies’ flies all around us, illuminating the darkness around us. “Do you like it?” Logan asks me from behind, but not finding any words to the emotions exploding inside me or the beauty all around me, I just in turn… fling myself towards my brother.

Literally knocking him from his feet, since he can’t get his footing on time. So Logan crashes down on the soft moss covered forest ground with me pressed on to him.

As I start to apologize he only laughs’, until I try to get up and notice my face right in front of his. His laughter dies at the same time as his eyes widen and his cheeks stain a clear red, all which is possible for me to see thanks to the fireflies light. By now I am beyond warm and as my face nears Logan’s it’s as if sparks fly all around me and inside my whole being.

A quiet “Ellenia” is spoken from Logan’s lips, as they soon meet mine.

The kiss between us is everything while his touch is like the paradise.

If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fellow readers thoose of you that are beyond confused please click this link to the Dragoneer book/game https://forum.choiceofgames.com/t/dragoneer-wip/7611  
> And give it a Go!! You wont regret it :D  
> This was just a fiction of mine related very lightly to the game.


End file.
